


Together.

by ChaseSpero



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseSpero/pseuds/ChaseSpero
Summary: Follow on from the last episode!





	1. Chapter 1

"What are grinning at?" Charity said whilst lightly bumping Vanessa on the shoulder.

"My girlfriend." Vanessa simply replied and Charity rolled her eyes though she smiled as she did it.

"C'mon babe lets go to bed." Charity said making suggestive eyebrows and Vanessa smirked, she got up off the stool and grabbed her bag then noticed a sleeping Priya in the corner of the pub.

"What about Priya?" Vanessa said pointing at her and Charity looked over and sighed.

"I'll fetch a blanket for her from the back room, she'll be alright kipping on there."

Vanessa nodded, she leaned into Charity and kissed her, letting her tongue swipe across Charity's bottom lip.

"Meet you upstairs." Vanessa said with desire in her eyes and Charity watched her walk away and she could see the extra sway in her hips. Charity bit her bottom lip still tasting Vanessa, she was broken out of the trance by a soft snore coming from Priya, she went to find a blanket.

After finding the blanket she carefully put it over Priya who stirred and opened her eyes hazily.

"Mh Charity?"

"Yeah, you're gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow but you're alright here just go to sleep." Charity said.

"You look good you know."

"Excuse me?" Charity replied.

"You...Nessa good together." Priya said missing out a few words, she turned on her side and pulled the blanket closer to her and fell back to sleep and Charity shook her head though as she made her way through the bar and upstairs it made her feel dare she say it happy to know that there were other people who though herself and Vanessa looked good together.

Charity reached the top of the stairs and she could hear movement coming from her bedroom, she quietly walked towards her door which was slightly open and she pushed it gently and wore a devilish smile as she watched Vanessa undress herself. She stifled a laugh when Vanessa tried to undo her zip to take her dress off, she was huffing and muttering to herself and Charity walked forwards and stopped just behind Vanessa and brought her hand out and rested it on Vanessa's shoulder.

"Let me do it Ness."

Vanessa turned her head to the side and released a sigh of relief. She leaned into Charity's touch as she bought the zipper down and she groaned in delight when Charity kissed her back. She turned to face Charity and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Hi." Vanessa said suddenly shy.

"You're something special you know that babe?" Charity whispered bringing the shoulders of Vanessa's dress down to her arms.

"No ones ever made me this jealous before, no ones ever made me feel this way and admit it to them as well."

"I just wanted you." Vanessa said with a shaky breath and as the dress fell to the floor she stepped out of it and Charity moved it to one side and she gazed at Vanessa wearing lingerie.

"I've always just wanted you." Vanessa said and Charity closed the distance between them.

"That's quite the set you've got on there babe, very sexy." Charity said referring to the underwear Vanessa was wearing.

"It's for you." Vanessa said with want.

"Oh I know it is." Charity said taking in every little detail she was seeing.

Charity positioned herself so she could pick Vanessa up and she did just that. Vanessa gave a little yelp of surprise then laughed as Charity carefully put her down on the bed. Vanessa lay there on her back and Charity leaned on her hand on top of her.

"Charity." Vanessa said softly.

"I know babe." Charity said somehow knowing what Vanessa was thinking.

"I'm so glad we're here, I'm glad you didn't give up on me." Charity added.

"How could I?" Vanessa said. "You're beautiful."

Charity didn't say anything in response, she wasn't sure she knew what to say to that so instead she bent down and kissed Vanessa, they both moaned and Vanessa was practically panting when they parted.

"Hm I'm getting quite used to these strings already." Charity said with a twinkle in her eye.

Vanessa used her strength and she leaned up and rolled them over so she was on top of Charity who was looking rather surprised.

"Oh shut up and kiss me." Vanessa said and Charity wrapped her arms around Vanessa's shoulders and kissed her deeply.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments :)  
> Here's the next installment to this mini fic, warning for smut in this chapter!

This was different from any of the other times they had spent together. Maybe because they had made it official now, Vanessa calling Charity her girlfriend and yes, her heart may have been beating wildly as she said it and the many drinks she had, had may have helped her but she was so glad she had said it after Charity’s response.

The delicate touches from Charity’s hands running up her body felt like heaven. The touching stopped and Vanessa lifted her head just as Charity placed a kiss right under the swell of her breast and Vanessa arched her back biting back a moan.

“It’s not fair.” Vanessa said.

“What isn’t babe?”

“I’m lay here practically naked and you’ve still got your clothes on.” Vanessa said twirling a piece of Charity’s hair between her fingers.

“Sounds fair to me.” Charity said smirking.

Vanessa playfully scowled at her and she lifted herself up and unzipped Charity’s jacket.

“This needs to go and so does…this.” Vanessa said taking Charity’s top off and throwing it to the floor, she gazed at Charity’s body and Charity felt a little exposed but then she saw how Vanessa was looking at her and it calmed her.

“You are stunning.” Vanessa whispered. “So stunning.” She repeated.

Vanessa reached around Charity’s back and unhooked her bra.

“You feel so good.” Charity said leaning into Vanessa’s touch.

“Your jeans.” Vanessa said but Charity cut her off.

“Can wait babe, if I don’t touch you right now I’m not sure I’ll make it through the rest of the night.”

“A bit dramatic.” Vanessa said laughing.

Charity smiled then kissed Vanessa, she took off Vanessa’s bra then lay her back down on the bed, she bent down and swirled her tongue around Vanessa’s taut nipple, gently biting and teasing.

“Oh god.” Vanessa whined and Charity smirked.

She started moving her hand further down Vanessa’s body and when she reached her waistline, she took hold of the lacy lingerie Vanessa was wearing and pushed them down her legs and off the bed.

“Spread your legs for me.” Charity said with a sense of urgency in her voice and Vanessa did just that.

Charity delved two fingers through Vanessa’s slick, wet folds and she moaned as she did it.

“Babe you’re so wet.”

“I have been ever since you turned up at the club.” Vanessa panted.

“I love how ready you are for me.” Charity said moving her fingers in a rhythm she knew Vanessa loved; she circled her fingers around Vanessa’s hard clit knowing it would tease her wildly.

“Charity…oh…don’t tease me.” Vanessa said reaching out and squeezing Charity’s shoulder.

“Please.” Vanessa demanded.

“I want to taste you.” Charity whispered.

“ _Fucking_ taste me then.” Vanessa said clearly and Charity bit her lip, it wasn’t often that Vanessa would curse when they were in the bedroom but when she did, Charity would feel weak at the knees. It was the tone that Vanessa was using, the want in her voice, the need…it was beautiful.

Charity bent down and parted Vanessa’s folds; she licked her lips and smiled at the exquisite sight in front of her, Vanessa’s chest heaving, her body glistening and the noises Vanessa was making. She flattened her tongue and let it run through the silky wetness tasting Vanessa.

“Char…ity god right there.” Vanessa said clutching at the sheet in her hands.

Charity went a little faster with her tongue relishing in the taste, savouring it and she gripped Vanessa’s thighs, she ran her tongue over Vanessa’s clit and she felt her legs clench and she knew Vanessa was close.

“Faster, please.” Vanessa panted and Charity obliged.

She moved a little so she could move her hand and she pushed two fingers inside of Vanessa and the long guttural moan Vanessa sounding out nearly made Charity come just by listening to it.

“That’s it babe.” Charity whispered knowing Vanessa was close, so close.

With one last flick of her tongue and the use of her fingers, Vanessa arched her back and moaned Charity’s name loudly as she came. Charity slowed her rhythm and removed her fingers, she could see Vanessa looking at her and she bought her fingers to her mouth and licked them which made Vanessa moan some more.

“Come here.” Vanessa breathed and Charity lay down beside her.

“So beautiful.” Charity muttered.

“What was that?” Vanessa asked kissing Charity’s neck.

“Beautiful, you’re beautiful.” Charity repeated.

“That’s the first time you’ve ever called me that.” Vanessa said softly.

“I know and I should have told you sooner.” Charity confessed.

It was strange really this relationship, at first it wasn’t something Charity had even thought about sure she’d seen Vanessa around the village and that was it but that night in the cellar was a night Charity would never forget and she was glad she took the first move. There was that comment she had made a while back to Vanessa about rocking her world but in truth it was Vanessa who had rocked her world. No one had ever looked at her the way Vanessa looked at her like she could literally do anything and be anyone and no one had made her feel the way she felt when she was with Vanessa. A surge of emotion came over Charity and for once she didn’t feel silly for acknowledging her emotions instead she embraced it. And as Vanessa rolled over and sat on top of her and peppered kisses across her chest, she laughed and smiled widely because she knew this was what she was waiting for in her life, Vanessa was everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me here on tumblr: chasespero.tumblr.com   
> Feel free to come and say hi! :)


End file.
